1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a modularized industrial console, especially to a modularized industrial console providing keyboard, video and mouse (KVM) interfaces for the user.
2. Description of Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the prior art industrial console includes an operation console 100. Two sliding grooves 108 are assembled in an industrial rack (not shown), within which the operation console 100 is assembled. The operation console 100 can be pulled out from the industrial rack during operation.
The operation console 100 has a lower body 102 and an upper body 104. The upper body 104 is pivotally connected with the lower body 102 by hinges 106a and 106b; thus the upper body 104 can swivel to an upright position during operation. Otherwise, an idle or shut-off operation console 100 is kept within the two sliding grooves 108 with its upper body 104 laid against its lower body 102.
The industrial rack is usually installed in a factory, where vibrations may rattle the operation console 100. If the operation console 100 is not properly secured within the two sliding grooves 108, the upper body 104 or the lower body 102 might be damaged due to vibrations; i.e. the upper body 104 may repeatedly hit the lower body 102 to cause a cracked housing.